Aureolus Izzard
Summary Aureolus Izzard (アウレオルス＝イザード Aureorusu Izādo?) is a character from Toaru Majutsu no Index series and is the main antagonist of the second arc of the storyline (anime and light novels). He is a powerful magician and alchemist; he perfected his alchemy to the state where his thoughts are turned into reality which is called Ars Magna. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-C, possibly up to 7-C Name:'' Aureolus Izzard, Honos628 ("My honor is for the world") '''Origin: 'Toaru Majutsu no Index Gender: '''Male '''Age: 18 Classification: Human, Magician, Alchemist Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Warping (Ars Magna) 'Attack Potency: At least Building level, Likely Town level+ via powerscaling with Ars Magna. Can conjure up various weapons and place conditions on them e.g. creating a pistol that fires bullets at a rate that "exceeds human motion recognition." Can also kill through vocal command. Speed: '''Likely '''Human level, potentially''' hypersonic reactions''' with Ars Magna. Lifting Strength: '''Likely Human level'. potentially at least '''Building level '''with Ars Magna. 'Striking Strength: Likely Human level'. potentially at least '''Building level' with Ars Magna. Durability:'' Likely '''Human level', potentially at least''' Town level+ with Ars Magna. Has been shown to be taken out with a single punch, though this was without the protection of his Ars Magna. '''Stamina: '''Likely '''Human level. Relies heavily on Ars Magna so the extent of his physical abilities are unknown. Range: Unknown. Likely Infinite. Has been shown to be able to manipulate space/distance. Standard Equipment: 'Hand-sized needles, Homunculus 'Intelligence: '''Likely '''Genius level due to his immense alchemic knowledge. Weaknesses: '''His main power requires an immense amount of concentration. It cannot be used if he is too stressed out. Additionally, his power cannot be used if he cannot speak. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Ars Magna: '''A powerful form of alchemy, which allows him to think of anything and make it into reality, however he requires great concentration for it to properly work, or else it may cause considerable unwanted effects, because of this he uses needles to stab himself with in the neck to allow him to concentrate. After attaining sufficient concentration, Izzard then verbally express a command to initiate the effects that he desired; the commands can be of simple to complex phrases depending of the effect in question that he wishes to manifest. Of course, while Ars Magna allows him to materialize his very thoughts into reality, it does not actually enable him to alter (or undo in any way) the laws of reality. Touma likened to a computer simulation, that if even a line of code is messed with it will not function. Aureolus admitted that using Ars Magna would usually be impossible, but he got passed that by using the two thousand students in Misawa Cram School to simultaneously obtain knowledge. By utilizing the Gregorian Chant Replica to chant the spell simultaneously, he was able to bypass the time required to chant the spell in only a mere seven days (once chanted it doesn´t need to be rechanted) as well as increase its effects 120 times. Since the students were not magicians however, and the unconventional way Aureolus obtained Ars Magna, it was incomplete and couldn't be used without the help of accupuncture needles. List of known Ars Magna commands: * '"I will come to you now"' - Allows Aureolus to move instantly toward the target. It is akin to teleportation. * '"You shall not touch me"' - Makes the target unable to touch Aureolus. The distance between Aureolus and his target seems to increase with each attempt to get closer. * '"Forget everything"' - Erases the target's memory. * '"Slam to the ground"' - Makes the target slam toward the ground. Additionally, one cannot move from the ground after the command is executed. * '"Die"' - Kills the target, though details on how the target dies are unknown. * '"Sleep"' - Makes the target fall into a deep sleep. * '"Suffocate"' - Suffocates the target, though further details are unknown. * '"Be electrocuted"' - Summons electricity to kill the target. * '"Be crushed"' - Crushes a target by summoning a heavy object above them. It is implied that Aureolus can choose how one gets crushed. * '"Open"' - Opens doors or anything that can be conceptually perceived as "closed." * '"Bring (object) to my hand..." - Creates an object that can be held Aureolus's hand. Exact details and purpose of said object are required for the command to work. * '''"Fly to the sky" - Makes the target float to a certain height. * "Be torn to pieces" '- Rips apart the target's skin and clothes. * '"Revert back to normal" - Returns something to a state that Aureolus deems "normal." -'''Homunculus creation: '''Aureolus can create Homunculus, which are capable of using magic. * '''Limen Magna: '''The magic of Aureolus Homunculus. In it he uses a dart on a chain to hit a target, which will, when hit, turn into molten gold. It is unknown if formless objects, such as fire, can be turned into gold through it. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users